


Snow in the SDNY

by 365paperdolls



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: One shot holiday  and Winter For the people stories.
Relationships: Jill Carlan/Roger Gunn, Sandra Bell/Kate Littlejohn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Ice skating- Kate/ Sandra

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Christmas drabbles that fandommatchmaker19 and TeaNSympathy are currently doing using the same prompts which can be found here https://sakurablossomstorm-blog.tumblr.com/post/152864267597/christmaswinter-prompts.

_Ice skating- Kate/ Sandra_

“Have you ever been skating at the Rockefeller center?” 

Sandra appeared at Kate’s office door. Kate doesn’t lift her eyes up from her paperwork.

“I’ve never been ice skating at all.” 

“You didn’t go as a kid?” 

“No. My dad took me to our local ice rink once but it was freezing and once I saw two girls around my age fall onto the cold hard ice I knew it wasn’t for me. I returned my skates before I had a chance to set foot on the rink and asked my dad to take me to he library instead.”

“Oh I see.” Sandra goes to leave.

“Did you ice skate a lot when you were a kid?” 

“Yes, my dad used to take me to the Rockefeller centre ice rink every Christmas . He’s out of town this year so I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me but since you don’t skate-“

“I’ll come.”

“Really?”

“I mean if you are ok having a beginner?”

“Of course, but you will have to use a penguin and it might be a long wait. I promise it will be worth it though.”

*

The wait was long but the beautiful Christmas tree and talking to Sandra made up for it.

When they finally get to the rink Sandra points to a collection of small plastic penguins sitting right next to to the entrance.

“I hired you one of those. It will help you balance.”

Kate reluctantly picks one with a purple tie and pushes it onto the ice. 

Whilst bending over was uncomfortable, Sandra was right, the penguin did help her balance and Kate was finding it quite easy to manoeuvre around the rink. Sandra skates next to her. Kate can tell that she’s very skilled.

“Go do a couple of laps I’ll be fine.”

Sandra hesitates but then skates off. Kate watches how graceful she is gliding along. 

When Kate gets exhausted she skates over to the penguin return area and goes to leave the ice. Sandra appears next to her.

“Do you want to finish now?” 

“No it’s ok, I just need a bit of a break from leaning over. You can keep going I don’t mind.”

“Would you like a support which is more height appropriate 

Sandra offers her her hand. 

Kate hesitates.

“I’ll go slow and if we fall I’ll break your fall, I promise.” 

Kate takes her hand. Sandra leads her onto the ice and then around the rink slowly.

Sandra was nearly as steady as the penguin. Kate felt comfortable. Couples all around were falling down but she wasn’t scared of the hard ice below them. She trusts Sandra not to pull them over and even if she did, Kate wouldn’t care.

Sandra stops right under the Christmas tree. She grabs both of Kate’s hands to steady her. 

“I figure this is a good spot to take a break.”

Kate looks at the tree and then back at Sandra.

“It’s beautiful.” 

Careful not to lose her balance, Kate leans in. Noticing what she is doing Sandra wraps her arms around her waist and takes her weight. As their lips meet, Kate closes her eyes and imagines that her and Sandra are the only two on the ice.

*

“So how was the cold hard ice?”

Sandra teases her as they exit the ice rink.

“It was freezing but I enjoyed it. Can we do this again next year?”

“Of course.”


	2. Hot chocolate- Jill/ Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill has to work late, Roger brings her something to help her work.

It’s late. She doesn’t know exactly how late. She stopped checking the time at 11:40pm. It’s probably morning. Early morning judging by the pitch black sky covering New York’s iconic skyline only broken by the falling snow she can still see outside her office window. 

He appears in her office doorway and waits until she notices him so as to not startle her. He then makes his way over to her desk, places something on it before placing a kiss on her forehead. He leaves again.

“Roger?”

“Yes.”

“I love you.” She says cheekily as she sips the steaming hot chocolate.

He wants to tell her to come home with him, that she’d been working hard and would be able to finish what she’s working on tomorrow ( later today). But he knows she’ll resist.

He sits on a chair in the corner of her office and gets out a book to read.

“ I love you too.”


End file.
